1. Technical Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a method and mobile terminal for determining and displaying a power efficiency of an application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the performance of widely supplied portable mobile terminals, such as smartphones and tablet personal computers (PCs), has increased. Thus, various types of applications are installable in the mobile terminals.
However, the capacities of batteries have not increased, compared to the increased performance of the mobile terminals. Thus, power consumed while executing an application installed in the mobile terminals largely affects the usage time of the mobile terminals. In other words, in response to the number of applications executed in the mobile terminals increasing, power consumption is increased.
Accordingly, in order to increase the use time of the mobile terminals, an application consuming low power may be selectively used.